


Truly Wed

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [103]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Quinn celebrate their second wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Wed

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex and Ula

Who'd have thought federalism would have such an effect on Quinn and Ian's public lives?  
  
Their marriage in Windover would have been uncontestable had they been residents of Massachusetts. However, months after their wedding, the New York Supreme Court had declared marriage to be a union between a man and a woman in their state.  
  
This had left them in legal limbo, though emotionally they were as married as two people could ever be. Now Quinn read in the newspaper that marriages performed before the New York case in 2006 had been ruled valid this past week.  
  
That meant their marriage was officially legal.  
  
Ian heard Quinn's happy shout from the bedroom. He came running into the kitchen, where Quinn alternately kissed him and shoved the paper in his face.  
  
"We're legally married, laddie!" Quinn had not sounded this jubilant since their wedding day itself.  
  
Ian beamed at him, threw the paper on the table, and tackle-hugged his husband. "This is fantastic! They finally came through for us."  
  
Quinn smiled as he thought back to Keith's tackle-hug so long ago, when he'd asked his future father-in-law's blessing for his proposal. And then laughed out loud when he realized that this time both he and his spouse wore only boxers.  
  
Ian entwined the fingers of their left hands, feeling the satisfying rub of metal upon metal where their rings kissed. They were on forever now, no longer hidden treasures but part of their hands.  
  
Quinn recalled the joy of putting the band on Ian's finger. Just as he had at the ceremony, he drank in Ian before him, all life and light, the beacon on his journey. We are one, he thought anew.  
  
And Ian remembered blue eyes locked on his, lit by love, the stately grace of the tall, regal young man who had become his forever.  
  
Their inevitable kiss felt like their first, like their millionth. The feel of perfection.  
  
"Let's celebrate," Quinn murmured into his husband's mouth.  
  
Ian kissed him again, charmed that his maverick mate wouldn't even dream of waiting for the traditional wedding night again. "Well, it's evening in Bora Bora."  
  
Quinn chuckled, dancing him back to the bedroom. "I guarantee not to bore ya, laddie mine."  
  
Ian groaned his opinion of the pun, as well as Quinn's delivery of it. His Valentine's chocolates had been less dark and rich than Quinn's voice. He found himself on his back, with 6'4" of aroused husband on top of him.  
  
Quinn dove in for a kiss, which somehow led to a flurry of them, as he pressed his advantage shamelessly. And, not so incidently, pressed something else altogether along Ian's thigh.  
  
Ian groaned again. He loved when Quinn ate him alive. Hungry lips lingered on his own, while their shafts strained against silk boxers. He grabbed Quinn's waistband, and pulled the silk over turbulent hips, distantly feeling Quinn do the same.  
  
"Ah, lad. What you do to me!" Quinn plastered himself to Ian, wanting not a molecule between them. He licked a path between Ian's nipples, then bit the right one gently, relishing the gasp which resulted.  
  
Quinn hadn't been able to go this slowly on their first wedding night, over two years of foreplay driving them to a frantic finish. Now he stopped to savor the differing tastes of the inside of Ian's elbow and the inside of his navel.  
  
Ian petted Quinn's back and hair, fingers gripping the soft locks more urgently with his every move downward. Just Quinn's breath on his stomach made him moan. An unexpected lick along his hipbone left him begging in a guttural burr. "Qui-please!"  
  
Ian's shaft bobbed in front of Quinn enticingly, waiting for his lips to caress it. He licked off a droplet of pre-come, then dipped his tongue in for more, as Ian's pleas grew ever louder. Groaning his delight, Quinn stroked Ian with fingers and tongue, using just the right pressure. He sucked the tip in, and felt Ian losing it under him.  
  
Ian couldn't stop thrusting into his husband's mouth and hand. Grunting as Quinn's wide mouth took more of him in, his every nerve was in his shaft. A graze of teeth and he was shouting, while that busy tongue enhanced his pleasure all the more. Quinn pulled his orgasm from him in a torrent of pleasure.  
  
As Ian came, Quinn seemed to match him pulse for pulse. He splashed the sheets, clenching Ian's surging shaft with the last of his strength. Trembling hands urged him up into his lad's embrace and out of the wet spot.  
  
They clung together through the aftershocks, burrowing into each other until they were one physically, as well as spiritually.  
  
Ian found the energy to brush a damp lock of hair off Quinn's forehead. "So how does it feel t'make love with your husband?"  
  
Quinn gulped in air, waiting a bit before trying to speak. The first time he'd heard that question had been on their wedding night in Windover. He answered just as he had then. "Just right."  
  
Ian grinned and whispered, "Yeah," feeling a thrill of deja vu.  
  
Quinn couldn't wait any longer for another kiss, so he captured his groom's smiling lips, and started a leisurely practicum on the art of kissing.  
  
Their second wedding night had just begun. 


End file.
